It Has Come to This
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: Upon finding out that Colress and Team Plasma died after I defeated them, N confuses me for a killer and tries to defeat me. I know I haven't been over the pain of betrayal from Colress since 2012, but since my Death of a Traitor story, I feel that pain gone. It's now completely gone after writing Burying the Past. Basically this is an aftermath story. Read to your heart's content.


**_It Has Come to This_**

One night, at the Pokémon League in Alola, I was in the Champion's chamber, sitting down and waiting for someone to challenge me so I can defend my Champion title. As I waited patiently, I saw someone familiar approach. Someone I haven't seen for a while.

"N? I never expected to see you here." I said in surprise.

"I've heard that you battled Colress here in Alola and Ghetsis and Team Plasma back in Unova. I also heard that they died. Were you the one who killed them?"

"It's true, they did die after I defeated them, but on the bright side, they'll never haunt me ever again."

"I didn't wish for it to be true." N said as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Now look, N, I didn't exactly kill them." I tried to explain. "I mean I did want them to die but-"

"Enough!" N cut off as he opened his eyes and glared at me. "You're going down, murderer!"

He threw a Poké Ball in the air. It opened up, sending out a Lanturn.

"The pain Team Plasma caused you doesn't justify killing them." N declared. "I'll make you pay for what you've done."

Realizing that N wouldn't listen to reason, I had no choice but to battle him. I sent out Drill Bit, my Excadrill. He easily defeated Lanturn with a super effective Drill Run.

Returning Lanturn to its Poké Ball, N said "You may have studied on Pokémon weaknesses and abilities, but I'll being you to justice!"

The next Pokémon N sends out is Shiftry. I send out Hedwig, my Noctowl. Using Silver Wind, she defeated Shiftry, doing four times the damage to it. Next, N sends out Rhyperior and I send out Omega-Xis, my Clawitzer who defeats Rhyperior with Water Pulse.

"No Pokémon you have is a match for my team." I said. "Now listen, I-"

"No more lies!" N yelled in disbelief. "I thought you were a friend, but you turned out to be a murderer!"

He sends out Vanilluxe and was even more desperate to take me down. I send out Sonic, my Typhlosion, and have him use Dynamic Punch. As the attack lands, the Vanilluxe turns out to be Zoroark in disguise as it was defeated. N then sends out the actual Vanilluxe and I send out Dragoon, my Haxorus.

Doing the Z-Move dance for Subzero Slammer, N says "Time for you to pay for your crimes!"

"Would you just calm down?" I replied as I did the Z-Move dance for Inferno Overdrive.

The Z-Moves of both Pokémon collided, but Subzero Slammer was overpowered by Dragoon's Inferno Overdrive, defeating Vanilluxe.

Sending out Abomasnow, his final Pokémon, N shouts "I won't give up! I'll never give up!"

As I sent out Jaller, I used my Key Stone to Mega Evolve him into Mega Charizard X. N uses his own Key Stone to Mega Evolve his Abomasnow.

"I won't lose to a murderer like you!" N said.

"I don't recall avenging criminals like Team Plasma sounding any better." I replied.

Upon hearing this, Jaller understood what was going on. He felt very guilty for being responsible for the deaths of Colress and Team Plasma, but still listened to me when I told him to defeat Abomasnow using Flamethrower.

Defeated, N falls to his knees and says "I can't believe I lost to a murderer."

"Snap out of it! My bro never killed Colress and Team Plasma to begin with!" Jaller objected in Pokémon language.

"What?" N asked as he looked at Jaller.

"They died because of me."

"Because of you?" N said, confused.

"Please listen." I said. "Colress died because Jaller's Fissure attack was strong enough to also shatter the ground below him. As for Ghetsis and Team Plasma, Jaller was only trying to protect me from them."

Walking up to N and helping him up to his feet, I said "Those were events beyond my control and Jaller's. I did want them dead but Jaller talked me out of it."

"Wait, you understand him?" N asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "It's because of the special bond I have with him."

N was silent for a moment, but then says "I'm… I'm sorry for accusing you."

Jaller and I walked out of the Champion's chamber with N. I felt better to have told N the truth, but no matter what happens, I can't let the past darken my future, for it will only lead to ruin.


End file.
